Desperate Times
by Fareway19
Summary: [Title changed from Subsequently] After the events of Consequences, Alvin and Savage remain in jail while the teens live out their days like usual. However, to get back at Hiccup, Mildew plots to free Alvin and give him access to the knowledge of how to train dragons. Now that they are free and back on Outcast Island with Hiccup in possession, Hiccup must do all he can to escape.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**This takes place 2 months after what happened in Consequences. Alvin is still in jail and Hiccup's wounds have, for the most, part healed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_"A lot of things can go wrong and a lot of things can go right. How you look at it determines whether it benefits you or not."_

_It took us two months but we finally found it. I'd never realize it'd be extremely hard to find a hot spring on Berk, what with all of the snow and trees and mountains, you'd think a boiling water pit would be like finding a dragon amongst Vikings._

Hiccup was undressing himself—taking off everything but his newly acquired swimming suit—and fiddling with his prosthetic while he thought back to the point in time when they finally found their swimming pole. They were looking everywhere; Hiccup had started to draw out the landscape of Berk from above and with a little knowledge of the geography, they were able to find the hot spring based on the memory Hiccup had during the trip through the tunnels below. Now they had a nice place to go to when the temperature outside was below Viking standards of cold.

"Come Hiccup, the water's nice like it always is." Astrid called to him, inviting him in. She had a blue clothed two piece swim suit, which really did show her curves. Ruffnut had a white one, but because of who she is, it got dirty quick and turned from white to a tan color. The boys had, of course, swim trunks; not your average silk like fabric, but a suitable cloth that still did its job.

"Coming!" Hiccup decided to take his prosthetic off in case the metal would cause him to sink. He balanced on one foot, and jumped into the water, splashing his friends in the process. Toothless and the other dragons rested by the water's edge; some terrible terrors that followed them to the hot spring dived into the water to enjoys its rare heat—that or they were hoping to catch some fish.

Hiccup had no problem at all swimming; it just took a little more energy to move through the water.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut busied themselves by ducking each other under the water. Fishlegs was hanging on a log he brought in as he was having trouble swimming. The funny thing was that the log would roll every so often and bring the young chubby Viking underwater and then back up in a circle.

"Hey Hiccup, let's see who can hold their breath underwater longer." Snotlout challenged him, mostly to try and impress Astrid, which by her face expression wasn't going to work. But Hiccup took it nonetheless and both breathed in deep and dove underwater; though Hiccup had to actually swim to the bottom whereas Snotlout just sunk. Thirty two seconds later, Hiccup emerged gasping for breath and fifteen more seconds later Snotlout emerged.

"I win! Sorry to say the only thing that you win at is losing! No, wait, I'm not sorry to say that!" Snotlout laughed out between gasps for air.

"I had to struggle and wasted some of my energy getting to the bottom, you just sunk!" Hiccup complained. He wanted to win at something against that snot lout.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Snotlout asked with venom, though it wasn't threatening Hiccup.

"Yes," was all Hiccup said as a reply. Snotlout swam over to Hiccup and started dunking him in the water, imitating Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccup tried to kick Snotlout away, but he only had one foot, and he was smaller than the other.

"Snotlout, stop it you're going to drown him." Astrid said folding her arms. She was sitting on the side ringing out her blonde hair when Snotlout was dunking Hiccup.

"Snotlout I said stop." Hiccup was staying under for more than thirty seconds; from earlier he would be losing his breath by then.

"Snotlout, STOP!" she yelled as she splashed into the water and hit Snotlout over the head. He let go of Hiccup who came up gasping for breath and struggling to stay afloat for a few seconds. Toothless lifted his head and narrowed his eyes mischievously at Snotlout, slipping into the water like a water snake on the hunt. Hiccup turned around and glared at Snotlout.

"I was only playing around."

"That's not playing around, you almost drowned him!"

"It was funny!" Hiccup saw Toothless, and smiled, knowing what he was going to do.

"You know what's funny?" Hiccup asked. On cue, Toothless emerged from below Snotlout, grabbing his swimming pants and throwing him out onto land. Snotlout landed on his stomach with his butt in the air towards the teens. The teens all laughed and soon looked away as Toothless accidently took off his shorts. He spit it out as soon as he realized it was still in his mouth.

"AH! My eyes!" Astrid screamed as she covered her eyes with her hands. Ruffnut acted like her whole face just caught on fire and dunked it in the water.

"HAHAHA! I SEE SNOTLOUT'S BUTT!" Tuffnut hollered with laughter as he pointed at Snotlout. Said Viking's face was suddenly all red; getting up and running over to a nearby tree. He poked his head out looking sheepish.

"Can you guys please get my shorts?!" Hiccup, being the generous Viking that he is, grabbed the shorts and threw them to Snotlout who caught them and quickly put them on. He swam back to Astrid's side.

"That's not the first time we've seen him naked." Fishlegs stated.

"Not at that angle!" Tuffnut added.

"Why did I have to suffer in the process?" Astrid asked, her hands still covering her eyes.

* * *

**I think this is pretty good for the intro. I'll be updating shortly. I like all of the names for the Whispering Death, but I'm gonna try to put them together as to not single anyone out. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys had so many good names! Okay, I had to pick and sorry for leaving any one out but the name of the Whispering Death (who is a male) is….**

**Stalkgrinder**

**Anyway, this story I put as humorous mainly because it is humorous. I will have, or at least plan to, have some moments where hurt/comfort comes into play, though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was midday on Berk as Stoick pace back and forth in the Haddock house, pondering and venting his worries. Gobber sat in his chair by the fire pit, listening and carving something out of wood.

"I'm a terrible father, Gobber." He said; summing up what was most bothering him.

"You're not a terrible father, you _were_ a terrible father." Stoick ignored that comment and continued.

"He almost died on more than one occasion that is unacceptable in that amount of time period! He got attacked by a troll," Gobber lifted his pointer finger up signaling the number one, "damaged his shoulder more than one time," Gobber's middle finger lifted up signaling the number two, "got captured by Alvin, and who knows how many times his life was endangered then," this time Gobber lifted the rest of his fingers. He had to stop at ten because that was all the fingers he had. "And he got poisoned, and I bet you that Mildew did it!"

"So why don't you arrest him?" Gobber asked casually.

"I—can't… I don't have any evidence." Stoick said in defeat.

"Yeah, that guy is a slippery one."

"Should I be more…" Stoick was stuck on which word to use.

"Strict?"

"Yes!"

"Nah, that's the last thing you want to be."

"Huh?"

"Well if your too strict, then he's just gonna want to rebel, and then you'll have more problems."

"Then what am I to do, Gobber?"

"Keep doing what you have been doing."

"Which is…?"

"Do you love him as your son?"

"Yes,"

"Do you show him attention?"

"Yes,"

"Do you give him free space and let him be who he is?"

"Yes,"

"Do you allow him to go out and kill some bugs, or smash a rock into another one's face, or get his head stuck in the sand down by the beech, or get his arm devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare?"

"Uh…?"

"Or even allow him to sneak up to Mildew's house when he's asleep and steal some of his weapons he leaves hanging on the walls? By the way, did you see he has pictures of his three late wives and one of his sheep?" Stoick didn't reply, how could he? He just stood in his place and stared in unbelief at Gobber.

"Okay, maybe not those last tidbits, but the point is you're doing a good job." He said, continuing to carve the figurine.

"Gobber, what are you making?"

"I was making an owl, but then it started to look like Alvin, so I just continued from there. Look I even made one of Hiccup riding Toothless!" he exclaimed while holding up a small wooden figure of such. It was pretty good, details were just about exact. Stoick massaged his temples and closed his eyes.

"I still feel like I'm not protecting him enough." After finishing up with the wooden Alvin, Gobber picked both up and examined them.

"Hey, these could be like… action figures!" He began to make shooting noises as he made Toothless dive from the sky and pretend to blow up Alvin, making little explosion sounds when hits were landed.

"Gobber, I'm being serious."

"Yeah, so am I. I could make a ton of these." he said happily as he made the little wooden Alvin fly into the air and fall into the soup that lay on the table in front of him. Stoick's hands were on his face now so he didn't see. He tried to fish it out with a spoon, but it slid off and fell back in.

"Don't worry about it, Stoick." He said finally getting the Alvin figurine out. When Stoick cast a glance at Gobber, he was sucking on the wooden figure like a child does with an icy pop.

* * *

Toothless landed with grace onto the soft grass, his rider jumping off and meeting up with his friends. Stoick and Gobber walked down to them greeting them.

"Did you have fun swimming?" Stoick asked. Tuffnut was giggling.

"We saw Snotlout's butt." Stoick and Gobber look at each other both sporting a confused and worried face expression. Snotlout, who was getting off of Hookfang, immediately went on the defensive.

"Hey, I have a cute butt!" This caused Astrid to gag. Hiccup laughed at this, but suddenly his breath was hitched and his body jerked a little. He hiccupped.

"What was that?" Ruffnut asked, as all were looking at Hiccup oddly.

"I—I don't know." Hiccup replied just as bewildered. *_hiccup_*

"There you just did it again!" Astrid exclaimed. Hiccup clamped his mouth shut with his hands. Gobber came over and opened his mouth peering in to see if he could find the source.

"Hmmm"

*_hiccup_*

"Woah" Gobber said as he backed away as if Hiccup were going to bite the only hand he had left off.

"You keep saying your name." Fishlegs commented.

"I don't know what's wrong; I'm not doing anything; just breathing."

"Ooo, try to hold your breath for a while so they'll go away." Snotlout suggested. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and took in a deep breath. Seconds later, he let it out and breathed in.

"Did it work?" Astrid asked.

"I think it did. *_Hiccup*_" Every one sighed.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Gobber said.

Hiccup's world turned upside down, literally. Gobber's idea involved having Gobber hold Hiccup upside down until his hiccups were gone.

"Anything happening?" Gobber asked.

"My blood's rushing to my head and I see black spots in my vision." Hiccup answered, his face first pale, then red, then turning purple. Gobber flipped Hiccup right side up and sitting him down. When Hiccup's face was back to its original color, he got up and walked over to the forge.

"Where are you going?" Astrid called out.

"I have a new design I want to finish." He said, waving goodbye as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Berk's jail center

A long and sorrowful sigh echoed throughout the empty cells that lined the walls. Savage was clutching the metal bars, the upper half of his body was propped up against them and the lower half was limply spread on the floor.

"Alvin, we need to get out of here!" he said whinnying. Alvin hit him across the face,

"Get a hold of ye self, Savage. We've only been here for two months." Alvin stated, giving the impression those two months for him was like two hours.

"But we haven't even managed to escape once!"

"Who accused me of planning on escaping?"

"Not me, sir. But, uh, if I may…"

"Go on—"

"What is your plan exactly?"

"I have some faith in you Savage, you find out soon enough."

* * *

In the Great Hall, the teens were gathered around at the tables eating their mutton and drinking their mead. Stoick finished talking to one of the elders, excused himself and walked over to them. He noticed Hiccup wasn't among them and began to question his whereabouts.

"Where's Hiccup?" he asked catching the attention of the teens. Fishlegs swallowed the mutton in his mouth and answered his chief.

"Last I saw he was still down at Gobber's forge." He nodded his head, the others doing the same, and then left.

* * *

Hiccup giggled when Toothless once again showed off his bat like skills, hanging upside down from the chains in the Dragon Academy. Hiccup was on the chains too, but for a different reason of course. Toothless continued to show off and entertain Hiccup as he worked.

Stoick entered the Academy calling for Hiccup. When Hiccup answered back, Stoick looked up and saw he was balancing on one of the square chain links where they intercept.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I saw that some of the chains were rusted and just about ready to fall off. So I had Gobber help me create this." He said as he held up a crude making of pliers.

"What is it?" Stoick asked.

"We haven't given it a name yet," Hiccup called Toothless over and the two came back down to Stoick.

Jumping off of Toothless and walking up to his father with said pliers in his hand, "But it gets the job done well." His father took the pliers and examined them. "This one's just a prototype." Hiccup finished. Stoick nodded in satisfaction, handing the pliers back to Hiccup who opened his vest and hooked it onto his side.

"So, you hungry, it's almost sun down."

"No, not really."

"At least get something to drink, come on." Stoick said, leading Hiccup back to the Great Hall with Toothless following.

The two went back to the Great Hall, finding the majority of the tribe standing around Bucket, who was on one of the tables. Stoick found Gobber and walked over to him, leaving Hiccup to watch whatever Bucket was about to do.

Bucket had managed to stack most of the plates and cups in one tower and was about to finish it off with a cup at the top. The cup stayed when he let go and the crowd cheered and clapped. Hiccup smiled and clapped as well, but frowned when he was accompanied by Mildew.

A green Terrible Terror flew into the Great Hall and crashed into the tower of dirty kitchen ware, making it tumble all over the crowd. There were screams of both laughter and irritation.

"Ah, look at that. A perfectly stable society wrecked and left in ruins all thanks to a…**dragon**." Mildew said, emphasizing the word dragon to Hiccup. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him and turned to face the elder.

"You're the only person who thinks that Mildew. I don't know why you hate dragons, but they've helped us in more ways than we can count."

"Is that what your view point of your future tribe? That we're weak and can't fend for ourselves?"

"I never said that; I doesn't hurt to ask for help every once in a while. They understand that," Hiccup said pointing to the crowd, "and apparently you don't."

"Humph, Alvin's found a better use for them; using them as weapons of war. A better and tactical use, if I may say, keeps their population under control."

This angered Hiccup to no end and was about to put the elder in a head lock and choke him to death, but his father called him over and he'd probably get in serious trouble if he were to harm Mildew without evidence of his words being said.

He stomped past the rotten old man and up to his father.

"Ah, Hiccup; Gobber didn't know you finished the design for that thingy. He wanted to see them." Hiccup took the pliers out and gave it to Gobber.

"Let me see these. Boy, I sure am a good teacher. Look at that, craftsmanship." The surrounding adults awed at the unknown tool. Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, we got to feed Alvin and Savage." Stoick said as he remembered.

"I'll do it!" Bucket volunteered.

"No offense, Bucket, but you didn't do a very good job with Heather." Mulch stated truthfully, trying not to offend his friend like he said. Bucket slumped his shoulders.

"All do it." Hiccup volunteered.

"Again?" Stoick asked.

"You really like to rub defeat in his face, don't ya?" Gobber said laughing and ruffling Hiccup's hair.

"He deserves it." Hiccup said fixing his hair and smiling. He took two plates of mutton and walked away towards the jail center.

"He's becoming like you more each day." Gobber said, elbowing Stoick in the side. Stoick smiled and continued his conversation with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday, didn't have any idea of where this chapter was going to go up to a certain point. But after my shower, I got some ideas and continued it today! The things we do in the shower?!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Hiccup walked casually up to the jail cell that housed Alvin the Treacherous and his minion Savage holding two plates of mutton. However, upon peering into the cell, no one was seen as it was empty. Hiccup only narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not stupid, Alvin. Get down from the ceiling." Alvin dropped down and landed with a thud.

"Well, look who came to grace us with his presence. If I had known **you** were going to be the one to deliver our food, I would have welcomed you with opened arms." By now Savage fell onto the floor, not as gracious as Alvin did though.

"Uh huh; just eat your food." Hiccup said placing the food down on the floor and kicking it in to them from underneath the cell door. They learned from Heather that just walking in wouldn't cut it.

"Not hungry, though I do have a question." Alvin said, hiccup sighing in response.

"I've heard you lots have some sort of _Dragon Academy_…"

"I founded the Academy to teach others how to train their dragons, and am the sole responsibility of their (the dragon') actions. And no, you are not learning anything from me, or the people of Berk." Hiccup replied nonchalantly crossing his arms.

"You've given me that answer each time I've asked!"

"And it will still remain the same. Jeez, I didn't know you were this desperate."

"Ah, ah, ah, there is a difference between desperation and determination." Alvin replied with a smile.

"Wow, two big words I never thought I'd hear you say. I'm impressed!" Hiccup said taunting Alvin's intelligence by clapping his hands as if truly enthused.

"Listening to you talk for two months will have that affect on a man."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Hiccup said sarcastically and "waved good bye" as he left the jail center. When he got outside he looked up and saw the stars in the night sky. He hadn't realized how dark it was when he came here. Walking forward, but still gazing up at the stars, he tripped over something and fell down. The object he tripped over was fluffy and white and it bleated at him in protest. It was a sheep, but not just any sheep; Mildew's sheep, Fungus.

"Watch where you're walking; you could have hurt my poor Fungus!" Mildew complained as he scowled at the boy. Hiccup picked himself up and dusted the dirt off.

"What are you doing over here by the jail center?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was heading home, its dark."

"But, your house is that way." Hiccup said pointing in the opposite direction.

"This is the route I take. Do you have a problem with that?" Fungus bleated at Hiccup as if to agree with his owner. Hiccup sighed and walked away. He had other things to do, and they didn't involve Mildew.

As soon as Hiccup was out of sight, Mildew headed to the entrance of the jail center. He stopped Fungus at the doors and told him to wait while he went inside. His staff made a click that echoed off the walls with each stride he took. The two inmates raised their heads at their new visitor.

"Hey, look; it's that old man." Savage informed.

"Well, what brings you here, Mildew? Did you get what I asked of you?" Alvin asked

"I'm not here to be bribed by you. I just want those dragons out of here."

"I can help you with that problem, but as you can see, I can't do anything about it while in here."

"If you're suggesting that I let you lose, you're out of your mind. I could easily get caught and I've already got that boy holding suspicion over my head."

"Hiccup?" Alvin laughed out. "You need not to worry about him, let me handle it. I can take both that boy and the dragons off your back." Alvin smiled wickedly. Mildew was taken back as his proposal, but thought about it. He narrowed his eyes and imagined Berk as it once was with no dragons. But the problem didn't lie with just the dragons; it was that Night Fury and his rider, Stoick's precious little son. If it wasn't for Hiccup, Vikings and dragons would still be at each other's necks, just the way Mildew liked it. That boy was always an inconvenience; never doing what he was told and always got into trouble. And then he goes out and befriends that Night Fury, _Toothless_! If it were any other Viking, they would have shipped him off of Berk with shame to his name. Let the winds of the winter season and the waves of the sea take him off and carry him to his punishment. Allow them to forget him, let life carry on as it should be. But that isn't how it is. Without Hiccup, no dragons, and without dragons, Mildew is one happy old fart.

He smiled wickedly as well and shook hands with the outcast. Things were going to change…

* * *

The teens lay on their backs in the grass, staring up at the stars above. They formed a circle, their heads in the middle. Toothless was cuddled next to Hiccup as he napped, snoring softly.

"Ooo, and that one looks like a dragon!" Fishlegs said, pointing up into the night sky. They turned their heads to look at it from his angle. Hiccup smiled when he saw it; it almost looked like a Night Fury.

"Oh, there's that guy again; the archer that has his bow drawn and is about to fire an arrow." Astrid said also pointing up to the stars.

"Hey, yeah; he's always out." Snotlout added.

"I always thought of stars being like fireflies that flew too high and got stuck in the sky." Astrid envisioned.

"I always thought of them being these giant balls of molten lava that burns for miles!" Tuffnut gave his opinion.

"Cool," Ruffnut happily imagined that image.

"That's impossible; what would sustain all that energy?" Fishlegs tried to reason.

"I don't know and I don't care, the thought of it is awesome." Tuffnut replied back.

"I'd have these dreams where I fly Toothless up so high, we reach the stars. And when I look back at the planet, its one big round ball. It curves and rotates and spins as we fly around it."

"The planet being a ball; HA! If it were a ball, we would have fallen off of it by now!" Snotlout snickered.

"Yeah and if it spins then we'd be dizzy all the time." Tuffnut agreed.

"That would be cool to see, though." Astrid said, smiling at Hiccup when she turned her head to face him. He smiled back, thanking her for someone to understand. Hiccup lifted his hand and petted Toothless on the head. Though he was asleep, he still cooed at Hiccup's touch. Hiccup didn't know what he'd do without Toothless, the same vise versa. He did give Hiccup his purpose and he thanked him greatly for that. His life is so much better now, nothing could ever ruin it.

* * *

**We are reading Shakespeare in English so if I start rhyming some words or start typing poetically, excuse me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I found the perfect way to include all of your names for the Whispering Death! But that'll happen in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The sun just touched the horizon, signaling daybreak at last over Berk. Out near the shore line, the teens and their dragons were flying in and out of the arches made by the rock islands; practicing their sharp turns and what not.

Hiccup and Toothless flew up, high over the island, before spinning and diving back down. Hiccup moved back further to allow them to go faster, leaning more into Toothless as they descended. He bit his lower lip in excitement and pulled on Toothless' saddle, Toothless spreading out his wings and flying through the arch and turning left with a sharp curve. They almost skimmed the entire surface the whole time, but atlas, such maneuver is hard to do even with a bond as close as Toothless and Hiccup. They flew back up to the top of the island where their friends waited.

"You almost did it!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitingly as Toothless touched down.

"I know; I was this close!" Hiccup said as he showed the length of a hair with his fingers.

"HA, close and yet so far, far away. Let me show you how a real rider does it." Snotlout bragged. He and Hookfang flew off and dived down. The teens leaned forward to see.

"Turn, Snotlout!" Astrid yelled. Unfortunately, he didn't obey and they heard something splash into the water below.

"He didn't turn." Fishlegs said.

"Some rider," Ruffnut complemented, her arms rested on her dragon's head.

"Heh, I could do that with my eyes closed!" Tuffnut said with his hands on his hips.

"I could help you with that." Ruffnut complemented with a mischievous smile.

"No you can't because it's my turn." Astrid said as her and Stormfly jumped off and dived down. They curved to fly straight ahead, doing so until they reach a certain speed.

"Stormfly, flip!" she ordered, Stormfly complied.

They performed a front flip, twisting and flying back the opposite way—an instant turn around.

"Whoa, did you see that. That was so cool!" Fishlegs said to Hiccup amused. Stormfly landed in front of Toothless and Hiccup with Astrid smiling.

"So, how did I do?"

"Good; beside the fact that you had to slow your speed. If you were being chased, that could have serious consequences as you'd have to gain that lost speed again."

"Okay Mr. Know-It-All, were going to settle this over at the Academy; pop quiz style!"

"You're on!" Hiccup accepted and the two flew off to do such, the twins and Fishlegs following on their dragons. Snotlout, still floating in the cold ocean water below, watched them fly away.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to help me? Hookfang's being a butt!" Indeed as Hookfang was hanging around on the cliff side while Snotlout swam in the water unable to get ashore.

* * *

Later on into the afternoon, Bucket and Mulch were out at sea again, fishing with their fishing nets.

"Did you catch anything yet, Bucket?" Mulch asked looking over to his friend on the other side of the boat. Bucket shook his head,

"Nope, unless I had them already." He said questioningly.

"Ahoy!" a voice called out to them. Mulch looked around at his end and look over where Bucket was. Trader Johann was sailing his ship to Berk and was passing their fishing boat.

"Trader Johann!" Bucket shouted cheerfully.

"Hello Bucket, Mulch," Johann sailed his ship over to the docks, the Vikings of Berk running up to greet him with great joy. Stoick came down with Gobber and greeted Johann with a firm handshake. Johann showed them some of his new trade and explained some details if such was desired to be known. Hiccup and his friends were coming down the docks discussing the close tie between Hiccup and Astrid's pop quiz battle.

"…And you could have won, but you didn't and Astrid beat you." Fishlegs said to Hiccup.

"Hey, I would have won if Snotlout hadn't attacked me by jumping on my back and covering my mouth!" Hiccup retorted. Astrid came up to him and punched his arm, then grabbed it and dragged him over to Trader Johann's ship with a smile.

"Ah, Hiccup, just the Viking I wanted to see." Johann turned around and picked up a small black jar. "Here, I got you some more ink." He said while rubbing both of his sore shoulders. Hiccup's face beamed and he gladly took the gift.

"Thank you so much! I'll make sure Toothless doesn't break this one."

"Wonderful!"

"You know, the nights have been getting brutal as of lately. You could spend the night here on Berk till tomorrow morning if you'd like." Stoick offered.

"Oh, I don't wish to bother you and your people…"

"You won't, they'd enjoy your stay." Stoick said with a definite smile.

"Well, alright, since you asked, Stoick the Vast."

"It's the least I can do." Suddenly, Hiccup began to hiccup again.

"Oh, man; I thought I got rid of these." He said sadly. Trader Johann started to laugh.

"That's ironic."

"What is?" Astrid asked.

"Hiccup's hiccuping." Johann answered with a smile.

"So that's what they're called?" Gobber asked, more of a question to himself really.

"Yes, people in distant lands have gotten them all the time, some more than others. I get some times too."

"So it's contagious?" Stoick inquired with concern.

"I suppose if you look at it that way, but it's not dangerous. They just randomly come, like a yawn; nothing to worry about, really."

"Is there a way to get—_hiccup_—rid of them?" Hiccup posed. Johann stood in thought,

"Have you tried holding your breath?"

"Tried it, didn't—_hiccup_—work."

"Well, it's been said that scaring someone would get rid of the hiccups…" Johan inferred.

"You mean like this?" Snotlout jump on Hiccup's back, again. Hiccup screamed, more out of annoyance than anything else. Toothless came up and kicked Snotlout off of Hiccup and into the ocean.

"…But that usually doesn't work." Johann finished.

"That's twice now! You just wait until Hookfang gets on ya! Hookfang get him!" Snotlout yelled from far off. Hookfang raised his head from where he was laying on the docks, went over to Hiccup and licked him from head to toe.

"Hehehe, he was just—um, uh, tasting you, and he, uh, oh, never mind." He gave up and started to swim back to the docks.

"The best cure I've seen is by drinking water upside down."

"Drinking water upside down?" Fishlegs questioned.

"I was close to figuring it out!" Gobber said with some dignity. Snotlout tried to get up on to the docks, but failed. Tuffnut offered a hand, and when Snotlout went to grab it, he pulled it away and laughed. Snotlout grabbed Tuffnut's shirt and through him over his back and into the sea water; his sister laughing at him.

"Yes, you lie upside down and drink a cup of water. It always works." Johann continued.

"Alright then let's go, come on Toothless." Hiccup said as he raced up to the island with Toothless in toe. Stoick and the others followed soon after, with Johann about to do the same.

"Johann?" a voice called out from behind.

"Ah, Mildew; what can I do for you?" Johann asked happily.

"My nights are becoming a pain, and sleep is hard. Do you have any medicine for me?" he asked pretending to be in despair.

"Sorry to hear, but yes, I do," looking around for them, "here, this should help you. Be careful though, they are really effective and taking too much might make you fall into a comma." He warned while giving the old man the bottle.

"Don't worry." He said nodding as Johann took his leave. "It won't be me who'll take them." He whispered to himself with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**In case anyone is wondering if Mildew will ever get caught, well, the answer is no. If Mildew is to get caught that is the producer's job to portray it, not mine. I write from what the show gives me based on ideas that I know is true. If not I feel like I'm taking their rights away from ownership of HTTYD and Dragons Riders of Berk. And no, disclaimers don't cut it for me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"I'm so glad you can stay for a while; it's not every day we get visitors that come to Berk." Stoick repeated to Johann with a smile.

"I'm guessing the other tribes you've visited weren't as friendly as I?" Johann asked.

"Oh, no," Stoick replied with a hint of history behind those words.

The two along with Gobber and the teens, with their dragons of course, were walking through the streets of the village. Toothless was right by Hiccups' side, as was Stormfly by Astrid's', Thornado by Stoicks', and the rest all the same. A Terrible Terror flew up and landed in front of them. The green little guy started to sniff Johann, he flinching back a little remembering the last time. Hiccup saw this and spoke,

"It's okay, they do that; just means they're seeing who you are." He reassured with a smile. Johann calmed a bit and kneeled down to hold out his hand. The little green Terrible Terror (they should name that little guy because he's always in the episodes) sniffed it then rubbed his head on it wanting to be pet. Johann did so and smiled as the little dragon "purred".

"I'll never understand how you do it." Johann stated.

"It's all thanks to our Hiccup here." Gobber said while pulling Hiccup into an extremely tight hug. "I taught him everything." He whispered.

"Right okay, Gobber, too hard." Hiccup chocked out. Gobber let go with; Hiccup falling backwards a little, but Toothless caught him with his head and pushed him back on his feet. Hiccup thanked him and scratched the back of his ears.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and up from beneath came a Whispering Death with five others.

"AAHHHHH!" Johann screamed from fright.

"Stalkgrinder!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hiccup I thought you said you trained him to never drill up on the streets of Berk?"

"I did; it must take a while to fully click." Stalkgrinder hissed a little at that comment.

"I didn't mean it like that." He replied to reassure he wasn't insulting him. Hiccup peered over to the other Whispering Deaths. "Who are your friends?" Apparently Stalkgrinder was very sociable with other Whispering Deaths.

"Ooh, let's name this one… Earthblade!" Snotlout suggested.

"Oh, this one's a girl; let's name her Whisper." Astrid recommended.

"Oh, this one can be Bladejaw, and this one can be Spintooth, and this one can be Sharktooth, or Chomper or Thorn or Grim or Pierce or—"

"FISHLEGS!" they shouted.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"Stoick!" Mildew yelled, coming up to them, but not getting really far as the dragons were in the way. "How am I to walk here with all of these dragons in the way?!"

Stoick looked down at Hiccup, and Hiccup nodded grimly.

"Come one you guys, shoo, go away; he's got rabies." Hiccup shooed, whispering that last part as the Whispering Deaths flew off.

"Look at what these dragons did! People could easily fall down these holes and hurt themselves!" Mildew complained, getting all up in Hiccup's face. Toothless growled at Mildew and pounced on the man. The others gasped and Hiccup rushed up to get Toothless off of him.

"Toothless, no; bad dragon!" Hiccup hurried to pull Toothless away. "You know how Mildew's like; he'll take every chance he gets to send you away." He whispered to the Night Fury. Toothless understood that part, but he also didn't care—to a certain degree. He smelled some type of medicine, a strong medicine on that man and just knew something bad was going to happen to his Hiccup. Just like that time with the soup, after that man fed his Hiccup his soup he became sick. Not again.

"You should lock that dragon away for attacking me, Stoick! It's obviously gone mad!"

"NO! Toothless stop, what's gotten into you?" Toothless continued to pull towards Mildew with a threatening growl, but Hiccup kept him back.

"Oh, perhaps he smells the medicine I gave him." Johann reasoned. They all looked at Johann with confusion. Mildew stiffened at that comment, but quickly recovered before anyone noticed; Toothless however noticed and growled lowly narrowing his eyes.

"Medicine?" Stoick asked looking over to Mildew.

"It's to help him sleep." Johann explained.

"Yes, my nights have been restless of lately." Mildew answered trying to hide any notions.

"I wonder why?" Snotlout whispered sarcastically to Astrid with a hand blocking the one side of his face.

"But that is no reason for that Night Fury to attack me!" he yelled pointing at Toothless.

"He didn't mean anything by it, he's just being protective." Hiccup defended.

"Yeah, I mean we got Alvin here too, that would definitely cause the dragons to get all wired up." Astrid jumped in to help.

"That's true." Gobber helped out as well, knowing Stoick needed all the explanations to make the decision fair.

"Alright, alright; just make sure to keep them under your watchful eye, Hiccup." Stoick announced. Hiccup smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Alvin? You have Alvin here?" Johann asked out of remembrance.

"Yeah, thanks to Hiccup and his newly befriended Whispering Death you saw not too long ago, Stalkgrinder." Gobber informed.

"You know him?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course I know him. He's been a threat to the seas here for quite a while now. He, and that other one, has always threatened my travels here to Berk; that's why I can't always come. And that's why I can't always stay." Johann explained.

"Well, he's in our jail center, so you don't have to worry about him no more." Astrid reasoned.

"I still have to worry about the other one."

By this time, Mildew had managed to escape from the scene and head over, unnoticed, to the jail center.

"Well…?" Alvin asked as Mildew approached his cell.

"I had a plan, but that dumb Night Fury ruined it!"

"I told you to go along with my plan. It will work, trust me."

"Your plan will get me caught, no doubt about it."

"That's not really his problem." Savage whispered, making Alvin turn over to him and glare at him; telling him to hush in tone more before Mildew hears.

"Fine, here's one that is more discreet (man, he's talking like Hiccup more and more each day). Sneak into Stoick's house while they're asleep and steal the boy."

"That's not discreet!" Mildew exclaimed.

"It is for me."

"What about the Night Fury, he sleeps with the boy!"

"Get Savage to take him out." Alvin said while pointing over at his minion.

"Uh, I'm in here." Savage answered with slight confusion on where Alvin was going.

"No, I'm not freeing you! I have another plan." And with that Mildew left. Savage looks up at Alvin.

"Are we really going to rely on that old fart to free us?" Savage asked.

"Of course not Savage, use your head."

"So you have another plan?"

"I always have a plan. The next time Hiccup comes to visit, he'll be in for a big surprise." Alvin said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

The next morning, Trader Johann was packing his things and preparing to set sail once again. The people of Berk waved good bye as he ventured further out towards the horizon. Hiccup was more than happy to finally get some ink. He couldn't use it yesterday what with all of the dragon training he had to do. He ran up to his house, Toothless in toe, and went straight to his desk. He had plenty of ideas and blueprints in mind for more inventions of his, but there was one thing on his mind he had to get out. Of course Gobber did help him out with a few of them, and if it wasn't for his teachings, well, he'd never be able to build them. He grabbed his feather he received from Hamish the second and started to draw. Pillars and a cliff side were sketched onto the paper, and a pedestal in the middle of them appeared as well. The temple he found underground kept invading his mind and sometimes, even his dreams. The other thing that woke him up at night was that dream he had when in the tunnels; about the dragons and Alvin and Mildew working together. That sent chills up his spine; and the way Toothless acted towards Mildew the other day didn't help. Not to mention the fact that he found Mildew near the jail center where Alvin was housed.

Hiccup shook his head; he didn't want to be thinking of such at the moment. One word came to his mind, though.

_Faith_

…The word that was on the pedestal in the temple. When was that temple built anyway? And who engraved the word into its stone? He didn't know of any of their ancestors that told stories of it.

The answer eluded him, but he had a feeling he'd find out soon enough. When he was done drawing the temple he clipped it on his wall and then raced outside with Toothless to rejoin his friends.

* * *

****PLEASE READ** If anybody is wondering who Trader Johann is talking about with the other threat on the seas besides Alvin, I'm talking about Dagus the Deranged, the leader of the Berserkers. They said he's going to make an entrance in the upcoming episodes, and he's going to be a new villain for Hiccup and his friends. This is not a spoiler, though it does seem like one. It has been reviewed from one of the producers (I believe it's one of the producers, if not I know it's from one of the team members on the series).**


	6. Chapter 6

****PLEASE READ*****

**Okay I was thinking of making a sequel to this story, but acknowledged that if I did so, it'd be a pretty small story. And in saying so, I've decided that I'll just add the those intended chapters onto this story, but the title will change to ****Desperate Times****—and I might name the chapters as another indication.**

**This is a big one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Okay, listen up guys. The Book of Dragons as many different species that we have never encountered before, and in order to be prepared if such a unknown species to us were to appear out of thin air—"

"Like Stalkgrinder that gave you a run for your money when you were underground?" Snotlout interrupted, smirking at Hiccup to tease him.

"He didn't give me a run for my money; I had more to worry about than your brain can handle."

"My brain can handle plenty! Test me!" Snotlout retorted, folding his arms and closing his eyes; jerking his head up towards the sky.

"Alright what is the square root of 169?" Snotlout completely slumped and looked at Hiccup like he just spoke in a different language.

"Uh… what's a square root?" Snotlout asked dumbly.

"It comes from a tree, duh." Tuffnut answered out of his own stupidity.

"No it doesn't, the answer's thirteen; the exact number of your IQ." Hiccup replied. Astrid laughed at that one and Hiccup smiled.

"I don't know what that means, but that sounded like an insult!" Snotlout shouted as he pointed his finger at Hiccup and stomped his foot.

"Relax, that was a complement in my opinion." Astrid said while walking up to stand beside Hiccup.

"Oh, okay." Snotlout said gullibly.

"I would have put him at six." She whispered to Hiccup, who chuckled in response.

Suddenly, a roar sounded off over in the village, alerting the teens. Multiple others erupted from the throats of their owners and Hiccup and the others ran to their dragons.

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup said while hopping onto Toothless and the two flying out of the Academy.

Once they got to the village, things did not look good down below. The dragons that called Berk their home where running amuck, a rampage throughout the village; they were running into objects, knocking over carts and nearly running over Vikings.

"They've gone mad!" Astrid yelled over to her friends. They each had to duck and avoid oncoming dragons that thought it to be fun to play "tag you're it" with them.

"Hiccup, what's wrong with them?!" Fishlegs asked nervously. Meatlug got hit by another Gronckle and was sent crashing into the ground, Fishlegs screamed all the way.

"Look at all of this destruction!" Ruffnut yelled zealously.

"I know; we haven't seen this kind of destruction since we feed our dragon those snowberries!" Tuffnut commented.

"Snow berries?" Hiccup questioned to himself. He soon drove Toothless down to find his father in all of this mess.

**[Re-cap: Snow berries make dragons go completely bonkers as read in ****_Consequences. _****They are also delicious and are a favorite to Berk's trolls as read in ****_Trolls_****]**

* * *

Stoick was wrestling with a Monstrous Nightmare, clamping down on its jaw to keep it from making him into a snack. Apparently in its loony state of mind, it thought Stocik was a T-bone steak. It felt familiar to him, like years ago when he would fight in the dragon raids. Hiccup would always get in the way, always get himself nearly killed. Then he'd pull him to safety only to hold him like he was a disease, and talk about him like he didn't even know him.

Stoick shook his head while still struggling with the Nightmare. He didn't need to be thinking about those events, didn't want to.

"Dad!" Hiccups cry brought Stoick to look up in the air. Toothless was swooping down, but couldn't land where Stoick was.

"Hiccup, get out of here!" Stoick waved him to leave, but Hiccup refused to leave.

"I have a solution, just hold on!" He and Toothless flew over to the Haddock house. Hiccup rushed in and fiddled around in his desk drawers, rummaging through his papers until he found what he was looking for.

Stoick's fight with the Monstrous Nightmare soon turned south as the beast decided to catch itself on fire and fly off into the village, catching several houses on fire in the process.

An echoing roar emitted behind Stoick, and he turned around to face another problem. His Thunderdrum, Thornado, flew crazily in the air and roaring his deadly roar into the sky and at the village. He turned to Stoick,

"Thornado, do not—" Thornado didn't listen as he opened his mouth wide and readied his roar, but was abruptly stopped by a high pitch sound and crashed to the ground. The other dragons, all of them, stopped their rampaging and ducked low to the ground holding and clutching their ears, or closing their eyes to focus on drowning out the noise.

Hiccup kept on blowing the whistle, making sure all the dragons could hear it and stop their sudden act of madness. Toothless had backed away and held his paws over his head, covering his ears. When Hiccup stopped, he poked his head up and cooed drowsily at Hiccup.

"Sorry bud, but I had to to stop the affects of the snow berries."

"Snow berries?" Stoick over heard, "WHO FED THE DRAGONS SNOW BERRIES?!" he yelled out over the crowd of people before him. The lot of them moved out of the way and the twins were left standing in the spot light. Stoick glared at them wanting an answer.

"We didn't do it!" Tuffnut said quickly and defensively.

"Yeah, we were with Hiccup at the Dragon Academy." Ruffnut added. Stoick turned to Hiccup to find the truth. He nodded his head telling Stoick they were telling the truth.

"Then who's responsible?!" he asked again.

"No one's responsible, Stoick, it's all the dragons' fault!" Everybody's attention was directed towards Mildew.

"Oh, boy, here we go." Gobber murmured to himself.

"No one gave the dragons anything, and it was only a matter of time before they'd start to turn against us!" Mildew shouted starting up a murmur amongst the crowd.

"I've already told you a thousand times, the dragons are not like that!" Hiccup protested.

"You are so blinded by your passion for these wild beasts, that you've lost the passion for your own tribe's safety!" Mildew argued.

"Blinded?! The only blind one here is you! You can't see past your own ignorance, and never could! You hate the dragons to death, and step up traps for them to fall into so you could put the blame on me and make me look like the enemy, just so you could get the people of Berk to send me away with the dragons!" Hiccup shouted back at Mildew angrily, approaching him all the while. Now they were face to face.

"The dragons are your responsibility, Hiccup. Whatever they do reflects back to you; and judging by what's happened…"

Hiccup became flustered and started to curl his fists. He, at first, never thought of hitting anyone, but now, it would be impossible to stop himself if Mildew said one more word. Mildew was about to breath out another word, but was stopped my Gothi, who got in between the two and held Hiccup back while pointing her staff at Mildew. She narrowed her eyes warning the old man to not say another word, silencing him—much to his displeasure. She kept a hold on Hiccup and pushed him over to his house not far from the scene, leading him inside. Stoick went to interfere, but Gothi shook her head no and went inside with Hiccup, alone.

Gothi sat him on his bed and stood opposite of him looking onto him sadly. Hiccup sighed and kept his gaze on the floor, not looking up into Gothi's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." Gothi just continued to look upon him, "Mildew's wrong; he hates the dragons, he hates me for bringing the dragons and Vikings together." He said in a sad tone. "I keep having dreams of him and Alvin working together and coming after me. I know I'm supposed to be a Viking, the chief's son, but… I get scared sometimes. The one thing I always remember from my dreams is the look they give me… cold and lifeless—"Hiccup had to stop before he went any further. He was shaking a little now, mostly due to the adrenaline rush he had from the standoff with Mildew, but also because of the memory.

Gothi walked over to his desk and grabbed a hand full of the abundance of pictures he drew of Toothless, bringing them over and placing them down on his lap. Then she went over and picked up the picture of the Hamish's' Hiccup found in Hamish the first's tomb, placing it on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup looked at these, then up at Gothi. She pointed the end of her staff down upon Hamish the second the pointed it up at Hiccup, then to the wall indicating the outside crowd.

Hiccup was confused, and then started to think on it. Hamish the second was a hiccup, like him, he knew that. The pictures he drew of Toothless, why would she show him those? Then something clicked inside of Hiccup's head.

Hamish 2 was a hiccup, yes, but people probably didn't see him as a hero like the people of Berk did now with Hiccup. The real picture of Hamish 2 was locked away in his dad's tomb, a false image displayed on the way of the Great Hall. The people of Berk back then probably couldn't accept the fact that different could be good, but now, they could. Mildew's just not ready to face the facts; he's not ready to change with the rest of Berk, and in saying so he's going to fight to bring things back to the way they were, they way he's use to it being.

When Hiccup looked up at Gothi, she smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

Not everybody is ready to change, and Hiccup just had to accept that.

"Thanks Gothi," Hiccup said while smiling back at the elder.

Hiccup and Gothi walked out of the house, Stoick, Gobber, and his friends were the only ones to wait for him as the crowd dissipated and left to clean up the village. Stoick went up to Hiccup and hugged him as Gothi walked away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am now." Hiccup replied warmly.

"I honestly thought you were going to knock him one in the nose." Gobber said with a laugh.

"So did I," Hiccup replied, laughing at the thought of it as well.

"So what do you want to do to get back at Mildew?" Snotlout asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nothing, I'm going to go take a walk." Hiccup said, bowing his head and walking away. The others looked at him sadly and Toothless rushed up to him and cooed. Hiccup petted his head, but told him to stay before he continued on.

* * *

Hiccup walked by many people, all giving him that same look.

_Why can't things just get better quicker? Why must the balance of the peace between Viking and dragon be so fragile?_ He asked himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of metal clanking on metal. He glanced over at the building beside him; the jail center. His eyes widened and he rushed over, slamming open the door and running up to the jail cell suppose to house Alvin and Savage. The cell was empty, or so it seemed, as Alvin always tried to fool Hiccup into opening the door to peer in.

"Alvin?" Hiccup called out with no reply. He narrowed his eyes and approached the cell. He got as close as he could, or was comfortable with, and look around inside of it through the bars. He couldn't see anyone. His hand absentmindedly lifted to open the door, but upon touching it, it creaked open slightly indicating that the lock had been picked. Hiccup looked down at it and gasped at the reality that Alvin had escape.

Big mistake; by focusing more on the door, Alvin was able to jump down from the ceiling and grab Hiccup's left hand through the bars. Hiccup yelped from sudden fright and pulled back, struggling to get free of Alvin's grip. Alvin had more strength then Hiccup by a mile and roughly pulled Hiccup towards him, Hiccup hitting the cell door with a bang.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" he whispered sadistically, holding Hiccup's small body up against the door. Savage came down from the ceiling and smiled at the success they had in the plan. He then looked past Hiccup and smiled even more. Hiccup furrowed his eye brows in confusion. But before he could even blink, something smacked him upside of the head, causing him to lose consciousness and fall backwards onto the floor. Alvin let go of his hand and allowed him to fall to the floor. He opened the gate and walked out smiling at the man responsible for the blow.

Mildew smiled and stood aside, "A deal's a deal." Savage picked up Hiccup's limp form bridal style and nodded to Alvin that he was ready. The two ran off, down to the shore line—making sure to avoid line of sight with the other Vikings, which was done successfully—and up to a boat specifically given to them by Mildew.

They sailed away, unnoticed, unheard, unseen by anyone but Mildew; and he was going to keep it that way.

* * *

Hiccup's world was out of focus and spinning around a million miles per seconds. He moaned at the pain in his head and shut his eyes tight. He tried to blink into focus, but could only make out a few things between each attempt. The sky above him was dark and gloomy, and he saw rocks jutting up from where ever they were attached to. Turning his head to the right a little, he was wood, and then a Viking approached.

_Wait, that's not a Viking…_

Savage walked up to the limp form lying on the floor of the boat. He saw him stir and went up to make sure he didn't move from that spot. Alvin saw too and approached Hiccup, getting within his line of sight.

Hiccup groggily looked up at Alvin and physically flinched backwards a little. Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked around. He was on Outcasts shores! Alvin knelt down,

"Welcome to Outcast Island, Hiccup." He said with an evil smile, laughing loudly and menacingly afterwards. Hiccup withdrew from that laugh and looked at him in disbelief of the fact...

He had got captured by Alvin

* * *

**Alright, TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, there is going to be a few changes to this story. One, I'm going to try and get a Viking ascent going on in the dialogue and I know I've been leaving Toothless out quite a lot and focusing mainly on Hiccup—don't worry, from here on, Toothless has a major role. Thank you guys sooo much for the positive reviews and favorites and followers! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories!**

**Okay to help, this first part is Hiccup's memories of past escape attempts and mainly in his opinion, but not in his point of view like first person; it's still in third person if that makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Even breathes, in and out; keeping up with the pace of his heart. He was running, from them, because he got away. It wasn't the first; he'd only been here for a few days. They hadn't done anything to him, yet, but it was only a matter of time before _he_ cracked and started to beat him to get the knowledge. He didn't know why _he_ waited this long, he thought he would have had a plan or something. Was the waiting just to get to him, to make him squeamish and falter? Nah doesn't sound like something _he_ would do.

Hiccup kept his pace at an even speed as to help keep him going in a longer stretch of time. He just managed to trick one of the guards again into opening his cell door and allowing him a free access pass to escape. Like other times, he'd gotten a certain distance before Savage and his buddies caught up to him. He tried to hide in the tree tops, didn't work; he tried to hide under nocks and crannies of boulders, didn't work; and he even tried to go as far as stay under water of an almost dried out lake until the scouts passed, but atlas, his lungs were too small and they caught him. One would think he'd run out of ideas by now, but Hiccup was resourceful and had plenty more ideas of escaping. One involved burring himself while waiting for the nearby scouts to pass, similar to the water one, then digging himself out and booking it to the shore line. Though that might have the same outcome as the water one, but it was worth a try should he escape once more. If it all came down to it, he'd dig a tunnel out of there; the whole way to Berk. Sure that may take years, perhaps a whole life time, but anything besides leaving Hiccup's fate to rest on these loonies!

Hiccup had to pause to catch his breath. One time he didn't do so and passed out from lack of oxygen, only to wake up, yet again, in the clutches of Alvin. He wasn't too happy that time, due to the fact Hiccup almost killed himself. What did Alvin say that time? Oh yeah, "I need you alive, not dead! How am I suppose to learn how to train a dragon from a cold, dead corpse?!" Eh, it wasn't the worse way of saying, "I'm glad you're alright," but it was cutting it pretty close.

The sound of nearby shouts alerted Hiccup, and prompted him to keep going, but more silently. Perhaps if he could sneak by them…

"Gotcha!" Hiccup cried out as a large hand gripped his right arm and pulled him to its owner. Savage smiled down at him and pulled him along to meet up with the others, Hiccup struggling to get free from his clutches.

"Where do you think y'er going?" Savage said, stopping as to settle Hiccup's struggles.

"Let me go!" Hiccup yelled.

"Not happen'n"

"I'm not training you! I don't care what Alvin does!"

"I don't think you understand where you are, boy. Y'er on Outcast Island, which means there are outcasts everywhere," he yanked him hard and squeezed harder in his grip as to bring pain so Hiccup would stop struggling. "They're hiding in the trees, they're hiding under rocks, I wouldn't be surprised if some were even hiding in my boot!" he exclaimed while lifting his right leg and pointing to his boot. Hiccup tried to pry the man's fingers off of him; they were cutting off his circulation.

"In terms you'd understand, y'er chances of escape are one to ten!" And with that, Savage yanked Hiccup along, back to the mountain where their lair was.

* * *

Hiccup was pushed up to Alvin who sat on his throne with his head resting on his left arm that was propped up. He narrowed his eyes at Hiccup as the boy stumbled and then was forced to kneel before him.

"Y'er becoming a real pest, Hiccup. This is the fifth time in three days." Alvin announced.

"Really? I didn't know you could count that high." That earned him a whack in the back of the head by Savage's bone.

"It'd be wise of you to keep y'er mouth shut." Alvin looked up to some of his men that stood off at the side. "Which one of you are responsible for let'n him escape **this** time?!"

The men stiffened, but none answered.

"Alright if none of ye are going to answer then you all get fed to the dragons." Alvin informed.

"IT WAS HIM!" instantly all of them pointed to the one in the middle who turned white when they sold him out.

"Savage, I think it's about time to feed the dragons. Go give them their lunch."

"Yes, sir!" Savage bowed and then waved his hand to tell the guards to take the traitor to his punishment.

Alvin glanced back to Hiccup and looked him over.

"Hiccup, y'er dirty. Savage, go give him a bath." Hiccup looked confused at that statement and furrowed his eye brows. Savage picked him up by the arm and pushed him forward towards the direction of this so called "bath"; another outcast following as well.

The first thing that came to mind was that they were going to dunk him in a freezing cold pool of water. Let him swim in it till his limbs became numb, that was his punishment for running away. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy, and since they were in a volcano, why would the water be cold?

Once they approached the side of the pool, Savage coldheartedly pushed Hiccup into the water, not cold, but hot; smoldering hot. Hic whole body felt like it was lit ablaze once it touched the water. It stung him, it burned him, and it made it hard and painful to move. Hiccup cried out once he broke the surface and struggled to keep doing so after seconds passed by.

"So uh, how we know when to take him out?" the other outcast asked casually.

"Eh, when he's drowning a bit." Savage replied the same way.

Hiccup tried to swim over to the edge and grab a hold of something to keep him above the water, but slipped and fell back under. His limbs where tired and he felt like giving up, but he stayed strong and kicked back up to the top. Hiccup was out of breath just before he broke the surface and breathed in a little too early. Taking unwanted gulps of the water caused him to choke and cough and breath in again only for more water to choke him.

"Does that count as drowning?" the outcasts asked with a hand on his chin.

"I guess," And with that, the tow bent down to retrieve the struggling young Viking from the watery pool of death and despair.

When pulled up onto land, Hiccup coughed and took shallow breaths, feeding his lungs with as much as he could all the while rid them of the liquid intruder. His hands shook slightly, his fingers like prunes and as red as tomato, in fact probably his entire body was as red as a tomato.

Savage roughly kicked him to stand up, and marched him back to his cell. He threw him to the floor and closed the door, allowing Hiccup to lie where he landed on his back. Exhaustion took its toll and Hiccup soon found his mind wondering to someplace else, while his body lay motionless sprawled on the floor.

As Savage and the other outcast were walking away, the outcast whispered a question into Savage's ear.

"Nah, no one saw us leave, and no one will be coming to rescue him any time soon."

* * *

Oh, how wrong he was of that. Because at this very minute, Toothless was doing all he could to swim faster to catch up.

To catch up, let's go back to the point when Alvin and Savage where making their escape. It was true that no Viking saw them, but it wasn't true that no one per say saw them leave with their precious cargo. After Hiccup told Toothless to stay put, the dragon couldn't help but disobey and find his little Hiccup and comfort him. He felt lonely without the boy, and felt even worse when his rider wasn't okay. He went off to look for him, following his scent which led him to the jail center. The trail led off into the woods and down to the shore line, but what made Toothless nervous was two other scents that traveled in the same direction. Upon approaching a good view of the sea, Toothless saw Alvin and Savage take Hiccup away on a boat, undoubtedly sailing to that dead island of theirs.

Toothless roared and rushed down the shore in order to catch up and stop them. He was too late and stopped right at the water's edge. He looked back up at the village, wondering if he should inform the others, the little one's friends and father, but time was of the essence and he could take the chance. He had to; as his little Hiccup would say sometimes, prioritize his decision. And in doing so, leaped into the sea water and started to swim after the boat.

Three days have gone by and he still treaded the salty water. He started to get hit by waves that pushed him forward, which helped him in his speed, but also gave him hope. He knew that waves flow towards land, and these waves were definitely going somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I've read some comments where some are questioning why the outcasts don't just take off Hiccup's prosthetic so he can't run away. To answer, it's simple—**

**1. If Hiccup couldn't walk at all, then that would leave me with a story where he is completely at Alvin's mercy, has no chance of escape, and honestly, did you ever see a Riders of Berk episode where Hiccup just gives up and breaks down—No, his character is strong and determined.**

**2. That's too easy and it's no fun. This gives me more room to write and gives the story more opportunities. I have more options and ideas with him being able to escape then I do with him not being able to escape. + I already have an outline for this story, so I'm not changing it.**

**Sorry if the above came out as a sarcastic and rude, it's not, that's just how I answered it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The outcast that had accompanied Savage and Hiccup before approached Hiccup's cell once again hours later. Hiccup still remained limp in a sleep on the floor, though his body was now dry. The outcast peered in and studied him to see if he was asleep. After seconds of hesitation, he unlocked the iron bar door and moved towards Hiccup. Hiccup, however, was indeed awake, but acted as though he was asleep and relied on his hearing to time it right. As soon as the outcast guard came close, leaning down to pick the boy up, Hiccup lashed out and hit the man in the face; causing him to fall back stunned. Unfortunately, Hiccup's attack only stunned him for a while; as soon as Hiccup got up and began to run out the door, the outcast grabbed his hand and pulled him back. In a final attempt, Hiccup used his prosthetic and jammed it into the outcast's foot.

**[Re-cap: Hiccup's prosthetic has two little nails on the bottom as to help give it friction and stability when walking]**

The outcast cried out and let go of the boy, Hiccup making forth his escape. Savage was coming down the hall to overlook that Hiccup didn't escape, again. He heard the cries and rushed forward, but got run over by Hiccup and the two crashed to the floor. Savage stared at Hiccup for a millisecond before attempting to secure the boy, but Hiccup was faster this time and avoided his clutches. As Savage got up, not but two seconds later, the outcast came up still holding his foot.

"You let him escape AGAIN?!" Savage yelled when looking at the minion.

"He stabbed my foot!" the outcast complained.

"Bah," Savage pushed him away and ran after Hiccup.

Hiccup ran down the corridor, took sharp turns around the corners and never slowed down his pace as he knew the way out—he's done it five other times. However, he didn't account Savage to catch up so quickly and turned the corner, avoiding the hand that reached out and came way too close to grabbing him. Savage took out his… (I don't know what they're called—don't judge me—but it's a chain or rope with rocks on the ends that they throw to subdue their targets from long distance—they remind me of numb chucks)…and threw it at Hiccup. It spun in the air before wrapping itself around Hiccup's body and tossing him to the floor, immobilizing him. Savage picked him up and glared at him.

"You could have cost me my life to—ALVIN!" Savage tensed and saluted Alvin as he came forward. "Brought the boy, just like you said." He said with a sheepish grin, holding Hiccup forward for Alvin to take him.

"That was quick, but why is…?" Alvin picked Hiccup up like he was a stick and lifted him off of the ground, pointing to the chains that wrapped around his body.

"Uh, so he doesn't run away of course." He said firmly, trying to keep his cool.

"Or escape any further." Hiccup commented. Alvin looked at Hiccup then at Savage.

"Uh, heh; he's just being a **brat**." Savage glared at Hiccup.

"Y'er lucky my attention is with someone else; isn't that right Hiccup?" Alvin smiled wickedly at Hiccup before moving on with his plan.

* * *

Alvin pushed Hiccup into the ring, closing the door behind him and heading on up to his spot to watch the boy do his bidding. Hiccup looked around the ring and glanced at all of the faces watching him. He stopped at Alvin, and glared at him.

"Alright, Hiccup, its simple; y'er going to conquer this dragon that I'm about to release, then teach me how to ride it. If not then, well, we'll discuss that some other time."

The door began to open and, just as Hiccup predicted, a golden Monstrous Nightmare stormed out a blazed.

"It's always a Monstrous Nightmare." He whispered to himself, and held out his left hand.

"Heather, or should I say your little girlfriend, already tried that a it didn't work!" Alvin yelled from the stands.

Hiccup remained in his stature, soothing the raging beast with kind words and letting go of his defenses as to show he is no threat. The Nightmare fire went out and it walked up to Hiccup slowly sniffing as it did.

"It's okay, I'm not going to harm you." He said with a compassionate smile and softly touched its snout. The dragon purred at him and Hiccup scratched him under his chin.

"How…does…he…do…it?" Savage whispered while his mouth lay agape at what just happened.

"We're about to find out, come." The two, along with a whole army, went into the ring.

"Alright Hiccup, don't think y'er going to be able to escape. Now step away, from the dragon, or else." As soon as Alvin said this, the outcasts surrounding them readied their bows and aimed it at Hiccup. Hiccup complied and back away, allowing Savage to take a hold of him.

The Nightmare growled as Alvin came closer, and almost bit his hand off as the other tried to touch him.

"It's not working." Alvin hissed, looking over at Hiccup. Hiccup didn't reply, all he did was stared blankly at Alvin.

"Uh, he talked to it, try talking to." Savage suggested.

"It's okay, you stupid beast, I won't hurt you."

The dragon roared and fired at Alvin, Alvin barely avoiding it as it flew pass his head and hit the stone wall. Alvin growled and pulled out his sword.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled as he tried to pull away from Savage, but Savage kept a strong hold on him.

"Fly away, get out of here!" he yelled again. The Nightmare looked at Hiccup and cooed, but complied, shooting a fire ball into the chains above and fly away.

"NO! SHOOT THAT DRAGON DOWN!" Alvin yelled with rage. The outcasts fired their arrows, but none hit the dragon and it escaped from its captivity.

Alvin turned and moved toward Hiccup menacingly. Savage looked terrified and let go of Hiccup to move out of the way. He knew what Alvin was like when he got angry and he wasn't going to get in the middle of this.

Hiccup back away once Alvin came too close and continued to as Alvin kept advancing towards him in a slow yet sinister way.

"You… are not… going to delay my intentions any further." He said trying to hold his anger. He couldn't and lashed out, rushing up to Hiccup, grabbing, and then throwing him across the ring. Hiccup tried to get up, but as soon as he got on his hands and knees and peered up, Alvin kicked him hard in the face and the force threw him back down on his belly. Alvin jammed his knee into his back and pushed it down, then grabbed his hair and pulled his head up; positioning his sword at Hiccup's throat.

"I should **kill you** right now." He breathed into Hiccup's right ear; Hiccup closed his eyes. "Do this again, and next time **I will**!" With that he moved the sword out of the way and drove Hiccup's head into the stone floor; the blow instantly knocking him unconscious. Alvin walked away and proceeded to the exit.

"Should I—?" Savage asked looking intimidated.

"NO!" Alvin yelled as he walked past Savage. He pointed up to four outcasts, "You four take post here with Savage, and the rest—FIND ME THAT DRAGON!" The four outcasts stiffened and nodded while the others quickly scattered. Savage took his post up in the rafters with the other four as Alvin went back to his throne and the others to hunt for the Nightmare.

Hiccup remained where he was, blood slightly oozing from the head wound he received from the blow.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I already have another story to post after this one! Its genre is adventure and it focuses on the teens. They get lost on some unknown island and run into another dragon Hiccup has yet to train. So yeah, be watching out for it; it's called ****_How to Find Your Way Home_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The sun was full in the sky and casted no shadows to either the left or the right. The ring had none but six others occupying its spaces. One small, that lay still on the floor in the center; began to stir, but no movement great enough to wake him from such sleep. Five others lined themselves on either end of the high walk, watching the one in the middle like a hawk; for the most part though, the one was.

Savage kept his eyes on Hiccup who still remained where he was left. His companion beside him was sharpening his dagger and hummed quietly to himself while doing so. Two others, on the other side, where casually chit chatting; discussing the situation and just barely passing time.

"So do ya they'll find that dragon?"

"Nah, doubt it."

"Well I think they will."

"You wan'a bet on it?"

"Sure, why not."

Their voices echoed throughout, falling on all ears in the vicinity. Over with Savage, his companion stopped humming and looked down at the boy.

"When do ya think he'll wake up?"

"Beats me," Savage replied. No soon after Savage answered, Hiccup began to stir once more, this time his mind fought for consciousness.

"Hey look, he's stirring."

"Are you awake, Hiccup?" Savage called down to him. Hiccup didn't reply. "Nope, he's still unconscious."

"But he's moving a little."

"Reflexes, I have those all the time when I sleep."

"Yeah I know, sometimes you sleep walk over to my quarters just to punch me in the face for no reason whatsoever."

"That's because even in my sleep y'er annoying."

Hiccup's efforts paid off and his mind reeled into reality. He opened his eyes slightly, finding his surroundings to be out of focus and spinning. He blinked to readjust them, and moved to sit up. On his hands and knees, he leaned back into a sitting position and closed his eyes to wait for his head to catch up. Taking slow even breaths, he then opened his eyes and looked around. He saw two outcasts talking to each other, one walking around, and the other two, one being Savage, observing his movements. He looked down and noticed a small patch of dry blood near him. Memories came back and things began to click into place as he moved his hand up to his head and then back down to his eyes. There was some blood on his fingers and he sighed and lowered his shoulders. He knew what this meant; he'd have to take it easy and sleep more for his head wound to heal.

_Dumb Alvin!_

The two that where taking their bets noticed Hiccup stand up.

"Welcome back to reality, kid. Did ya have a nice nap?" The one beside him smiled and laughed, as well as Savage on the other side.

Hiccup ignored them, and proceeded to the exit door. Savage raised an eyebrow and the other two on the other side began to talk once more.

"Where do you suppose he's going?"

"Nowhere, there isn't exactly any other place to go besides here."

"Do you think he's going to try and escape?"

"That'd be some'n to see."

Hiccup walked over to the door, leaned against arch wall beside it, and slid down. His view of Savage was obstructed from this angle.

Savage narrowed his eyes and walked around the high walks to get a view of his captive; stopping once he did.

Hiccup held his head and peered up at Savage out of the corner of his eye, then closed his eyes and leaned his head against the gate, curling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. If it was one thing his mind allowed him to focus on, it was his dragon, Toothless.

* * *

Toothless came on to shore, tired and soaked with water. He fell down on his stomach and panted from exhaustion. But he made it, swam all the way from Berk to the dead island. He got up again and moved to a nearby cave where his chances of being noticed would diminish. He wanted so badly to continue in search for his Hiccup, but if he did, he would surely fail with this fatigue. He curled up and closed his eyes, wanting to get strength back as soon as possible.

* * *

A tray of food splattered down on the ground in front of Hiccup, startling him from his rest.

"Oops; butter fingers." Savage said from above, moving back to his position to continue to watch the boy. The other outcasts laughed and chuckled.

Hiccup scrunched his face in disgust of the food and anger at the outcasts. He leaned his head up against the gate again and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping well?" Alvin's voice called to him very close to his right ear. His eyes widen in shock and he jolted back as the gate opened and Alvin stepped in. Alvin grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder and dragged him to the center. A small group of outcasts joined the other five on the high walks.

Alvin set Hiccup up on his legs, but held him close; speaking in his ear.

"We're going to try this again, mess up and y'll regret it."

The latch was off and the door opened. Though no dragon came out of its darkness, a multitude of spikes did instead. They flew out towards the two and barely missed as they ducked. The owner, a turquoise Deadly Nadder, stormed out, roaring and reading its tail again for another shot. Alvin pushed Hiccup forward,

"Do y'er stuff, boy."

Hiccup fell on his hands and knees due to the unhealthy jolt of Alvin's pushing had on his head. The Nadder hissed at his sudden movement towards her and whipped her tail up and to the side to warn him. Hiccup got up and slowly moved closer to the Nadder despite the threat. He had his hand held out and moved closer to her, slowly approaching her tail. Alvin stayed still and watched what the boy was doing; Savage circled around on the high walks, not trusting Hiccup for a minute.

Once Hiccup came up to her tail, he soothed the spikes down, but then whispered an apology and did the unthinkable. He grabbed the tail hard as to anger the Nadder, succeeding in doing so, and she roared and whipped her tail up flinging Hiccup up to the chains above. He grabbed a hold of them and hung there while peering down at Alvin who was busy avoiding the Nadder's spikes. The outcasts shouted and archers aimed their arrows at Hiccup, but couldn't get a good enough of an angle to actually hit him. Hiccup struggled to hand on and tried to get his feet up to wrap around the chains and help pull him up, but gravity was doing more of its fair share and made it impossible for him with the strength he had at that moment. One of his hands slipped and he hanged by a thread with his other. He screamed at the impending doom that was to become of him.

* * *

Hiccup's yell echoed down to the ears of the Night Fury who raised his head immediately and looked over in its direction. He growled and rushed forward, energy back fully now. He raced up the slope and climbed the rigid rocks desperately to get to Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't hold on any longer and his grip slipped away as he plummeted to the ground below. Everything seemed to be in slow motion; the outcasts running to aid their leader, Alvin battling the Nadder, and Savage looking behind him in surprise—wait what?

A roar sounded through the sky and Toothless dove down into the ring and caught Hiccup just before he hit the ground. He landed and slid, Hiccup holding onto the saddle for dear life. Once they stopped, Hiccup repositioned himself and looked down at his friend.

"Toothless!" he exclaimed happily and hugged his head tightly; Toothless cooing at him.

"NO!" Alvin screamed as he ran up to them with his sword drawn. Toothless fired a plasma bolt and it hit at Alvin's feet knocking him back. He shot at the outcasts holding the Nadder down, the Nadder being freed from them and flying out of the hole created by the previous Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless did the same and Hiccup led them out and over to the shore line. They were going home, whether Alvin liked it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last, and then once that's finished I'll post my new story and continue on. I'm so stoked for the new episode today! I can't wait to meet Dagur the Deranged!—I'm positive he'll make an entrance in this episode.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

If it was one thing Hiccup missed, it was the cold breeze that blew against his face when riding. He couldn't enjoy it though, he had to get off of Outcast Island and back home. And from the look of the sky ahead of them, those dark clouds and distance rumblings told him that if they were to fly to sea now, they'd surely be struck down and drown. It was an awkward view, on one side of Hiccup and Toothless was a dark storm while on the other side was a beautiful sunset made up of pink, orange and yellow rays.

Hiccup's ears began to ring and he held his head, strengthening his grip as to keep his balance. His head felt like it was going to explode, and sometimes he would get this sharp pain that would grow stronger in rhythmic beats, only to die down and disappear. Hiccup patted Toothless and asked of him to land. Toothless did so and landed on a rocky dried up creek where what was left of the water ran in a small stream down to the sea.

Hiccup stumbled off of the saddle and over to the water. He cupped his hands and scooped some up, drinking it, and doing so seven times. Toothless joined him, but soon lifted his head up at the sound of voices off in the distance. Toothless whimpered at his little Hiccup who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. He lightly tapped him with his head as to get his attention that they needed to move, but all he accomplished was make the boy sway a little and moan. He tried again and woke the boy from his state. Hiccup's head began to clear a little and he heard the voices as Toothless did; getting up and moving as quickly as he could to a nearby pile of shrubs. He crawled in and lay on his side, Toothless laying behind him and wrapping his tail up and around. Hiccup cuddled into Toothless, and in less than a minute, he was out. Toothless stretched out his wings and used them as a blanket for both he and his little Hiccup. And with darkness approaching rather quickly, his black wings will offer them protection against the outcast who was hunting them. Toothless sniffed the air to see if they were getting closer, but smelled something else he didn't like. Blood…

Toothless glanced down at his rider and saw the small patch of blood on his head. He licked it clean and laid his head down beside Hiccup's, but dare not close his eyes until both sent and noise of the outcasts were gone.

* * *

Alvin tapped his fingers impatiently against the arm rest of his throne. When Savage approached, he stopped.

"Well, did you find the boy?" he asked demanding an answer.

"No, we haven't found him—"

"Then why are you here? Go out and look for him!"

"We can't Alvin; the weather won't let up and we can't see five feet in front of us."

"Fine, tell my men to take a break; Hiccup would be hiding under cover in this storm anyway."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Wait until the storm passes; the minute it stops go out and continue y'er search." Savage nodded and left to tell the others. Alvin looked at the ground thinking; his fingers began to tap again.

_That boy has cost me two dragons, three if ya count his own. If he won't willingly do as I say, then I'll just beat the information out of him._

* * *

Hiccup woke up to the warm sun shining through the small holes of the shrubs that gave them cover. The smell of rain hit his nostrils and a cool breeze swept across his face. He moved a little, finding no dragon behind him. He panicked and climbed out in a hurry.

"Toothless?" he called out. Upon looking up the sun was almost straight up in the sky indicating it to be close to noon. A roar sounded from aside him and Toothless came trotting over to him with some fish. Toothless dropped a fish into Hiccup's hand and cooed at him, wiggling his butt and bouncing over to the creek. Hiccup smiled and chuckled, and sat the fish down to go gather some wood and start a fire to cook it.

Hiccup would agree from experience that cooked fish tasted way better than raw fish. Just the thought of it sent chills of disgust down his spine. After finishing his fish, he set out with Toothless. Now that the storm passed, they could finally go home.

Upon soaring through the sky, crossing from land to sea, Hiccup turn back to Outcast Island and saluted a good bye.

"Come on, bud, let's go home." He said with a smile. Toothless couldn't agree more and picked up the pace headed for Berk.

Hiccup furrowed his eye brows at the sound of a whip being throw through the air. Before he could make things click, a net was swung around Toothless and rope wrapped tight around his legs and wings. They began to plummet, crashing into the sea below. Upon hitting the water, Hiccup's prosthetic came loose from Toothless' pedal and the waves separated the two. Struggling to breech the surface and get back to Hiccup, Toothless gnawed at the binds and flexed his muscles; eventually cutting himself loose. Hiccup breathed in deeply only to be pushed back under by another waved. He opened his eyes to determine which way was up and began to swim once the sun was found. Suddenly, a net came up from below him, catching him and entangling him within its rope, and pulled him up to the surface.

Hiccup was pulled on board the boat like a fresh caught shark, net taken off and secured tightly in the hands of the outcasts being dragged over to Alvin. Alvin caught a hold of Hiccup's arm and roughly pulled him closer.

"And you thought you could escape ol' Alvin." He stated with a wicked smile. "Y'er going to pay for what you put me through," He took out his dagger and threw Hiccup into the hands of Savage and another outcast. Savage held onto his left hand and placed it onto a wooden box; the other outcast held tightly onto Hiccup so that he couldn't pull his hand away. Alvin examined his dagger and moaned, throwing it to the side and picking up an axe. Hiccup's eyes widened and struggled to pull his left hand away.

"This will teach ya a lesson." Alvin raised the axe up and over his shoulders ready to bring it down onto Hiccup's left wrist. Hiccup screamed in protest and continued to fight Savage's grip on this left arm. Alvin swung the axe down, giving the momentum all it was worth. Hiccup closed his eyes for the inevitable, but it never came. No more than a few inches away from Hiccup's skin was the axe shot out of Alvin's grip. Stormfly dived down and flew right over the outcast ship; the others following.

"Keep your murderous hands off my son, Alvin!" Stoick shouted from the skies and Thornado roared its thunderous roar over the outcast ship. Alvin and his minions were flown back giving Hiccup the chance to free himself once again.

"I told you already, I'll take what I want!" Alvin yelled and threw the axe across the boat and toward Hiccup. Hiccup ducked and rolled out of the way and continued to the other side. Astrid led Stormfly down close to the side of the ship, urging Hiccup to jump over onto her, but arrows were flown and Astrid had to leave to avoid being hit. Hiccup ran to the edge of the boat and lifted one foot to jump off into the water, but a rope tightly fastened itself around his body and flung him over to the end of the ship. Savage grabbed him,

"You aren't going anywhere!" he said furiously. His grip was lost when Hookfang dived down and grabbed him, flying off over the water and dropping the dead weight into the sea. Savage screamed all the way down; his cries ending with a splash of water.

Alvin came over quickly and grabbed Hiccup lifting him up and wrapping his right arm around his arms as to subdue him. His left arm came up to his neck with his dagger in hand.

"Stop y'er attack Stoick, or he dies! And don't think I won't do it." He yelled. Stoick halted the riders and drove Thornado down to the outcast ship. He jumped off and Thornado flew away. Once his feet touched the deck, swords and spears were pointed at him. He had a stern look on his face while looking at Alvin, but as soon as he glanced at his son, it softened to a sorrow.

"Take me instead." He said quietly and sadly. Alvin turned his head to the side wondering if he had heard right.

"Take my life for Hiccup's freedom." He offered. Hiccup protested and screamed for his dad to stop, but was quieted by Alvin when the dagger pushed up against his neck.

Alvin narrowed his eyes and motioned for his men to subdue Stoick. They tied his hands together and kicked him down into a kneeling position.

"Once I kill you, Stoick, I'm going beat the information out of y'er son then take over Berk; and once there I'll have him slaughtered right in front of his entire tribe. You should know better than to make a deal with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**AAHHHHH! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE DAGUR!—you know, for a villain—probably one of my favorites. He's like extremely crazy and I can't believe he killed his father (He kept mocking him in the past tense and when he was saying, "Ah, Dagur put down that ax!" yeah, that was probably how he killed him)! I mean I didn't know the guy, but Oswalt the Agreeable sounds like a pretty nice guy. I very much enjoyed that episode and I want to see a rerun of it before the next episode—which is, by the way, also going to be epic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_"…You should know better than to make a deal with me."_

* * *

Stoick studied Alvin's face real hard. If it were anyone else, they'd be frightened for Hiccup and their own lives, but this was Stoick, and he had a plan. Not a secure plan, it'd only work by a slight chance, but hopefully the Gods were merciful.

"And you should know that I don't back down too easily, Alvin." He said in his authoritive voice and swung his arms up from behind, knocking the outcasts back and jumped to swing his arms under and around to the front. The outcasts tried to subdue him again, but Stoick swung his tied up arms into their faces and with a quick lash of a sword, the rope broke and Stoick's bound hands were free.

"That's your plan?! I didn't know you'd be willing to sacrifice y'er own son." Alvin laughed in unbelief.

"Who said this was my_ entire_ plan?" Stoick come backed with.

Toothless roared and jumped unto the boat from up out of the water; water spewing onto the deck as he did so. He swung his tail and hit Alvin square in the face, flinging him over the edge and into the water. Hiccup sat where he was dropped, a little shock, but recovered when Stoick grabbed him and jumped on Toothless.

"Burn the ship!" Stoick ordered to the teens waiting, and they got right to it.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut went first, Ruffnut spraying the gas and when in the clear, Tuffnut sparking it. They laughed and fist pumped when the boat started to burn up in flames.

"You call that destruction? I'll show you destruction!" Snotlout called out as he and Hookfang dove down and landed on the ship. Hookfang lit himself up and started to shoot fire at everything in sight. The fire increased rapidly as it was giving more fuel; Astrid and Stormfly shot as many blasts as Stormfly could, purposely running into the sails and knocking down the poles that stabilized the latter.

Meatlug fly in towards the ship and Fishlegs looked a little scared at what she might do.

"Uh, Meatlug…?" he asked worriedly. Meatlug just ran into the side and came out the other, completely destroying it into a ball of fire as the boat began to sink.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Snotlout cheered.

"Now **that** was awesome!" Tuffnut commented.

"Ha! Let's do it again!" Ruffnut added.

Stoick smiled as he saw Alvin's ship burn up, but soon turned his attention to Hiccup in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"I-I think so." Stoick noticed his head wound.

*gasps* "Hiccup, y'er head." Stoick touched the spot on his forehead.

"Its fine dad,"

"No it's not fine; you probably have a concussion. Have you slept at all?"

"Uh…"

"Uh, yeah, you don't remember. But I'm glad y'er safe and sound." He hugged Hiccup and Hiccup embraced it the best he could.

* * *

Back at Berk, Stoick took Hiccup straight to the Haddock house where Gobber would be able to fix any broken bones or cover any open wounds. Luckily for them Hiccup had little for them to worry about, except maybe the concussion he might of got.

Stoick demanded to know what Alvin had done and Hiccup complied to tell him what he remembered. It pleased Stoick that Hiccup had managed to escape five or six times, and also that Toothless arrived when he did or else Hiccup would have been a goner.

"Okay, all cleaned up; again." Gobber said while patching up Hiccup's head wound and various other scratches he got from his visit to Outcast Island. Hiccup smiled and thanked him.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't come any sooner. The moment I got that dreadful news that Alvin escaped and you were missing—I prepared ships immediately and was ready to fly ahead on Thornado, but—" Stoick tried to explain.

"Then that storm hit; talk about terrible timing." Gobber finished.

"We were stranded, and our dragons couldn't fly through the rough winds."

"Don't blame yourself, dad. You came just in time, thank you." Hiccup hugged his father. Stoick returned it with a more forceful hug and Hiccup's breath was caught in his throat. Upon letting go, he could breathe again and smiled up at Stoick before going outside to join up with his friends.

* * *

Hookfang and Stormfly were roaring back and forth at each other. Snotlout didn't really do anything while Astrid pulled Stormfly over and away from the hot headed idiots.

"Snotlout, control your dragon!" she complained and Snotlout shrugged his shoulders before approaching his Monstrous Nightmare. He was going to knock its horns to the ground, that always worked, but Hookfang had something better in mind. He knocked his rider over and then sat on him like a chicken egg.

"huhkfun-gt-off-fme!" Snotlout mumble from under the fiery beast; Hookfang just sat there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Or Hookfang can control his rider, whatever works is fine with me." Astrid commented with a smile and a giggle.

Hiccup came up from behind and looked at Snotlout's predicament.

"Uh, why is Hookfang on top of Snotlout?" he asked, making Astrid turn around.

"Who cares? All that matters is you're back, safe and sound." She hugged him tightly. Then she punched him in the arm causing Hiccup to grunt.

"That's for scarring me…"

"Sorry—"Hiccup's words stopped as Astrid's lips touched his. The two shared a deep kiss, not wanting to let go.

"Uh, hllo? Asrd? Yu till ot tere?" Snotlout mumbled again from under his dragon.

Astrid pulled away and smiled; Hiccup was blushing.

"…And that's for coming back." Hiccup smiled warmly; the two looking over at Snotlout. They thought for a moment and then walked away.

"Hookfang; stay there," Hiccup said as they walked away.

"Hllo? Ayboy?" mumbled Snotlout again, but this time it was just him and his dragon. Hookfang smiled mischievously and let out a fart. Snotlout's mutters of screams could be heard throughout Berk.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid walked over to the edge looking up at the sunset before them. They held each others hands and Astrid leaned her head down on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup furrowed his eyes as a little dot appeared ahead. Astrid saw it too and squinted her eyes to see what it was.

The golden Monstrous Nightmare that Hiccup freed from the outcasts earlier came up to them and landed. He purred at Hiccup and nudged his arm to pet him. Hiccup did so,

"Who's that?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, a friend I made." Hiccup said with a smile and Astrid returned it.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but that's all I had left for the story. I'll be posting my next story soon, so be looking for it. Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites, and followers and thank you ****fableweaver**** for telling me what those throwy-things are called—bola, gotta remember that!**


End file.
